


Writing Retreat

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince





	

The hour was late and the sun had long since gone into hibernation beyond the mountains of the rented home where Rhett and Link vowed to remain until they had brought their vision to fruition. 

Rhett rubbed his temples as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. It had been a long day of laughter, dissention, and the painful birth of ideas. Despite the late hour, he and Link were stuck on a scene and neither was willing to abandon it for slumber just yet.

They would fight through it, armed with caffeine and obstinance.

Rhett poured the coffee, careful to prepare Link’s cup exactly as he preferred it, and carried the mugs back the the living room where he had left Link, wrestling with a piece of dialogue.

As soon as he entered the room, he heard the soft snores of his friend. Link sat crossed-legged on the couch, his computer still on his lap. His head lolled back and to the left and his wide mouth gaped open.

Rhett shook his head and his chest quaked in a silent chuckle. 

He set the mugs on the table, careful not to make a sound, then closed the laptop and set it aside. Ever so gingerly, he slid Link’s glasses off. Link shuddered and let out a snort, but did not stir from his repose.

Rhett cradled Link’s head in his arm as he laid him down on a pillow. As he sank into the couch, Link’s legs, clothed in soft denim, unfolded and then curled up toward his chest. Rhett smiled as his friend took on the appearance of a small child scrunched into the fetal position. 

Before leaving him to rest, Rhett found a soft blanket in a closet and unfolded it over Link’s slim form, tucking it around him, hoping it would keep to night chill away.

Rhett gently ruffled Link’s hair and whispered, “sleep tight, buddy roll.”

\-----

Link opened his eyes and found himself in a dark and unfamiliar room. He sat up, momentarily panicked, but his racing heart was quickly soothed. 

By his feet, Link could see Rhett’s silhouette, and he understood what had occurred. Rhett had gone to make coffee, because Link had been too stubborn to quit for the night. But while Rhett was in the kitchen, Link had acquiesced to his exhaustion. 

Rhett had found him there and instead of waking him, had reverently prepared him for sleep. But rather than retreat to one of the bedrooms to pass the night, knowing that Link would wake in the strange room, where anxiety would pull him away into the darkness, Rhett had remained. He would be Link’s talisman, his connection, his comfort. His home.

Rhett was on the floor, his long legs stretched in front of him and his head resting on the couch cushions just below Link’s feet. His back would ache in the morning after a night spent twisted and unsupported. Link would warm a heating pad in the morning and do his best to rub away the knots.

Link smiled as he gazed lovingly at his best friend, and a song sprang fully formed into his mind. He put on his glasses and picked up his laptop and slunk away to the kitchen so the light from his screen wouldn’t wake Rhett. 

He opened up a new document and typed “BFF: Best Friends Forever,” and his heart surged as he began to compose.


End file.
